


Te quiero

by marsella_1004



Category: K.A.R.D (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Friendship, Het elements, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Джиу признаётся ей в Мадриде.
Relationships: Jeon Jiwoo/Jeon Somin
Kudos: 2





	Te quiero

**Author's Note:**

> с приветом из 2018;

В путешествие они собираются вчетвером — лучшие друзья, идеальные соседи, почти семья. Мэттью составляет список городов, которые они хотят посетить, и прочерчивает маршрут; Тэхён берётся проверять и направлять хёна, чтобы наверняка. Сомин с Джиу пакуют вещи и заказывают билеты на самолёт. Вылет через неделю, и у ребят есть время на сборы и завершение важных и необходимых дел.

Сумок немного — по рюкзаку на каждого. Джиу отчаивается сначала, потому что не всё влезает, но позже смиряется с этим и даже как-то равнодушно реагирует на метания Сомин, пытающейся запихнуть как можно больше вещей. К вечеру все, наконец, прекращают носиться туда-сюда по квартире, разыскивая забытые предметы, и разбредаются по своим комнатам.

Джиу кутается в тёплое одеяло и засыпает с мыслями о Сомин, в которую уже давно и безнадёжно влюблена.

/

В аэропорту просторно, но людей всё равно много, они толкаются и пару раз проезжают колёсиками чемодана по ноге Джиу. Она шипит и неловко потирает больное место, а Мэтт вовсю хохочет над ней. Смешно в данной ситуации только ему.

В салоне самолёта Сомин садится у иллюминатора, из которого открывается чудесный вид на землю, Джиу достаётся место у прохода. Между ними — престарелая женщина, читающая журнал и периодически поправляющая очки на носу. Сомин утыкается в книгу и почти всю дорогу не отрывается от неё; Джиу начинает скучать уже через десять минут после взлёта, она вздыхает и не может принять нормальное положение в кресле, чем неимоверно раздражает женщину. 

Джиу успокаивается только тогда, когда миловидная стюардесса приносит еду: горячее блюдо пробуждает аппетит, моментально реагирующий на аромат, поднимающийся от тарелок. Глаза разбегаются от обилия пищи и разнообразия предлагаемых десертов. Когда Джиу наедается своей порцией, она незаметно крадёт у Сомин маленький кекс, который та не успела попробовать. Впрочем, Джиу могла бы и не осторожничать: Сомин всё так же читает книгу и не обращает на подругу никакого внимания.

Многочасовой перелёт утомляет Джиу, и она вскоре засыпает, подложив под шею подушку. Ей ничего не снится, только тёплая дремота обволакивает сознание, создавая ощущение уюта и эфемерного тепла.

Самолёт приземляется в Лондоне. Серые тучи закрывают солнце, небо сливается с асфальтом — Сомин грустно выдыхает. Джиу чуть сжимает её предплечье, успокаивая и ведя за собой. Тэхён с Мэттью плетутся сзади, изучая путеводитель и выясняя, в каком отеле лучше остановиться. Они ловят такси и добираются, в итоге, до хостела, потому что номера в гостинице им не по карману. Мэтт не отчаивается и даже говорит, что так намного веселее: можно набраться опыта до следующей поездки.

Девушки делят комнату с двумя студентками по обмену, проживающими в Лондоне около года; Сомин узнаёт об интересных местах и заведениях, куда можно сходить вчетвером, а Джиу молча сидит на верхнем этаже двухъярусной кровати — мешает чёртов языковой барьер. Она обещает себе взяться за английский и хорошенько подтянуть свои знания.

Вечером становится прохладнее, усиливается ветер, сопровождаемый мелким дождём. На мосту влажно и промозгло, Темза бушует, подгоняя высокие волны к берегам. Джиу прячет лицо в капюшоне, оставляя маленькое отверстие для воздуха. Тэхён смеётся с её действий и получает по рукам от возмущённой девушки. Мэттью снимает их на камеру, не забывая и о достопримечательностях города. Он делает несколько фотографий Сомин на фоне Биг-Бена, и снимки получаются просто невероятными. Джиу не знает — это погода способствует или всё-таки её онни превращает любое фото в искусство.

Три дня, проведённые в Лондоне, кажутся Джиу сказкой и отличным началом их спонтанного путешествия. Спокойствие и невозмутимость старшей передаются и ей, и она засыпает в ожидании поездки в следующий город. 

Этой ночью ей снова снится Сомин. 

/

В машине мало места на четверых, ребята теснятся на неудобных сидениях. Мэтт сидит впереди, давая указания водителю, а Тэхён жмётся к девушкам. Вернее, жмётся он только к Джиу, а она, в свою очередь, к Сомин. За окном проплывают роскошные пейзажи, которые бы запечатлеть в памяти и на холсте, да нет возможности — автомобиль набирает скорость, чтобы успеть довезти их до места назначения. 

На пароме через Ла-Манш они добираются до Кале, а оттуда — в Париж. Франция встречает солнцем и мягким ветерком, и всю дорогу Джиу наслаждается приятной погодой и Сомин под боком. Старшая вновь читает, но в этот раз путеводитель, который она забрала у Мэтта (а он, между прочим, даже не протестовал, как обычно). Тэхён тоже радуется яркому дню, напевая что-то себе под нос. Джиу усмехается и хочет поскорее оказаться снаружи, шагать по широким улицам и дышать свежим воздухом.

В дешёвом отеле они селятся в двухместных номерах: Тэхён с Мэттом вбегают в первый, чуть не сшибая вазу с цветами на тумбе. Джиу с Сомин делят второй номер, вернее, делить-то им там нечего — кровать всего одна, но сил на разговоры нет совсем. Уставшие после долгого пути, они все мечтают лишь об отдыхе. Джиу заваливается на мягкую постель, сгребая подушку в охапку. Глаза сами собой закрываются, и сквозь дрёму она слышит утомлённый голос старшей:

— В душ не собираешься?

Джиу невнятно бормочет что-то в подушку, свободной рукой отмахиваясь от подруги. Сомин вздыхает и направляется в ванную комнату. Тихий шум воды за стеной позволяет расслабиться, тёплое одеяло обволакивает, словно вата или белое облако; Джиу почти на грани между сном и явью, когда дверь ванной открывается и раздаются шлепки босых ног по паркету. Еле уловимый аромат ванили пробуждает сознание, девушка вдыхает его и с трудом поднимает веки. Сомин переодевается в просторную футболку до середины бедра, собирает волосы в высокий хвост и ложится рядом, прячась под широким одеялом. 

Джиу, кажется, перестаёт дышать и как-либо ещё функционировать, потому что от близости старшей кровь приливает к лицу и внутри разгорается пожар. 

Джиу боится обжечься. 

Жар под кожей расползается стремительно, воздух накаляется, и Сомин так прекрасна в этот миг, уютная и домашняя, что скулы сводит и колени подгибаются (хорошо, что Джиу сейчас лежит — иначе упала бы). 

Впрочем, она уже давно у ног Сомин — с того самого дня, как впервые увидела. 

Она не может заснуть, потому что её сон, наконец, превращается в реальность: Сомин находится всего в каких-то двадцати сантиметрах, руку протяни — и прикоснёшься к бархатной коже. Но Джиу одёргивает себя: только не сегодня, она не хочет испортить поездку своим друзьям, которые не заслуживают такого. Это лишь её проблема, и нельзя вовлекать в эти дела Тэхёна с Мэттью. И, тем более, Сомин. Лучше просто быть рядом с ней на правах хорошей подруги, чем потерять даже эту возможность, потакая ненужным чувствам.

Утром они выбираются на прогулку по городу. Мэтт не расстаётся с камерой, щёлкая каждую хоть немного примечательную деталь или дерево; Тэхён пьёт холодный чай и время от времени дразнит Джиу, что её неимоверно раздражает. Она постоянно оглядывается на старшую, идущую позади с путеводителем в руках, и сразу же отворачивается, стоит той поднять свой взгляд. 

В маленьком кафе на углу улицы немноголюдно — небольшой ассортимент не щеголяет разнообразием, но для ребят этого вполне достаточно. Они заказывают тосты и кофе, чтобы быстро позавтракать и вновь пуститься в путь. За день они должны успеть увидеть знаменитые архитектурные сооружения, музеи и просто интересные места, в которые обязательно вернутся в следующий раз.

У входа в Лувр накапливается большая очередь, и девушки одновременно вздыхают: они обе хотели побывать там. Мэтт хлопает их по плечам и говорит, что они придут сюда вечером; если повезет, то народу поубавится. Они делают несколько фотографий, запечатлевая на камеру музей и самих себя на его фоне. 

Сомин обворожительно позирует перед Эйфелевой башней, Мэтт настраивает фотоаппарат и ловит удачный ракурс, сохраняя на плёнке великолепие главного символа Франции (Джиу считает, что её онни всё же намного прекраснее). 

Взбудораженный Тэхён отнимает камеру у Мэттью и толкает его прямиком к Сомин. Он заливается смехом и громко говорит удивлённому хёну, пытаясь перекричать ветер:

— Эй, встань к ней поближе, когда я ещё успею сфоткать вашу парочку!

Джиу вздрагивает, а сердце падает куда-то вниз, заставляя кровь в жилах застыть. Потому что её друзья стоят непозволительно близко друг к другу, соприкасаясь лицами и переплетая пальцы.

И в Париже, самом романтичном городе мира, Ким Мэттью целует Чон Сомин на глазах у всех. 

Душа Джиу разлетается на миллион осколков.

/

В автобусе чертовски душно — Тэхён открывает окно, но даже работающий на всю мощность кондиционер не спасает. Гул оживлённых туристов слегка действует на нервы, у Сомин из-за них болит голова. Осталось около получаса до въезда в город, и она не знает, сможет ли пережить эти скверные тридцать минут. Джиу может ей только посочувствовать, при этом избегая зрительного контакта, чтобы не пораниться о её холодный взгляд.

По горячему асфальту идти больно, ещё больнее от нахождения горячих парней поблизости. Молодой парень, Хосе, берёт на себя роль гида и обещает ребятам показать свой родной город покруче серьёзных специалистов. Солнце палит нещадно, Тэхён надевает забавную панаму, а Мэтт притягивает Сомин за талию к себе, чтобы дерзкий испанец не смел так явно подмигивать ей. Джиу вздыхает, искренне понимая новоявленного гида — от Сомин невозможно отвести глаз. 

К вечеру воздух увлажняется и становится прохладнее; прогулка по широким улицам земли испанской кажется лучшим решением за последнее время. В списке городов, составленном парнями, остаётся всего один, последний, пункт. И Барселона — предпоследний, самый захватывающий перед концом путешествия.

Они наслаждаются энергичной атмосферой города почти до самого утра, благодаря Хосе узнают много нового и интересного о жителях и существующих здесь традициях; к рассвету они возвращаются в мини-отель и заваливаются спать в одном номере, так как денег практически не осталось. Джиу в очередной раз сдерживает слёзы, слыша тихий шёпот Сомин и видя в отражении зеркала, как Мэтт крепко обнимает девушку. 

Джиу признаётся ей в Мадриде.

Солнце слепит глаза, бледная кожа обгорает под ним, приобретая красноватый оттенок; Джиу всё равно. Она устала от того, что боль разъедает внутренности, поражая сердце и лёгкие. Ей нечем дышать, некуда идти и незачем бежать — если Сомин отвергнет её или не воспримет всерьёз, то она просто отшутится и посмеётся вместе с ней. То, что старшая может ответить на её чувства, Джиу отметает сразу же, потому что знает и видит, как Сомин смотрит на Мэтта. Сомнительно, что она откажется от доброго и заботливого парня ради отчаявшейся девушки. 

Но Сомин ничего не говорит. Она реагирует на слова младшей довольно спокойно, словно давно подозревала о её влюблённости. Когда Джиу отворачивается, прикусывая губу, и хочет уйти, Сомин прижимается к ней сзади и выдыхает в пряди волос:

— Спасибо за то, что поделилась со мной. Это непередаваемо, когда кто-то так сильно тебя любит.

Джиу оборачивается и неуверенно вглядывается в лицо девушки. Она явно ощущает, что это не конец, что она собирается что-то сказать, добавить и, возможно, этим добить младшую. И она оказывается права.

— У меня ещё никогда такого не было. Можешь любить меня подольше?

Джиу слабо кивает, не веря своим ушам и мелко подрагивая. Всё это похоже на сон или сладкую иллюзию. Но вот Чон Сомин, настоящая, живая девушка, не галлюцинация и не плод фантазии, обнимает её, покрывая поцелуями заплаканное лицо. В этот момент осознание происходящего ударяет в голову, бьётся в висках, оседает на кончиках занемевших пальцев.

Джиу целует Сомин, тихим вздохом очерчивая скулы.

— Я буду любить тебя всегда.

И даже больше — до самого скончания веков.

Мадрид становится городом их любви.


End file.
